Father's Day
by LC1986
Summary: Jess reflects. One shot.


**AN: This is a little drabble set way in the future. Jess reflects on Father's Day. It's a one shot unless lots of people want more.**

Jess rolled over in bed and stretched out while on his back. He reached over to the other side of the bed and frowned when Rory wasn't there. He was about to get up and go search for her when she walked into the bedroom carrying a tray.

"What's all this?" Jess smiled as she set the breakfast tray down on the bed.

"Happy Father's Day." Rory smiled and picked up a cup of coffee.

"Rory, you didn't have to do all this." Jess said as he looked at the lovely breakfast she'd put together. She sliced up fruit for Jess and a couple of pieces of coffee cake for them to share.

"It's Father's Day" She shrugged. "You deserve it."

"Thank you." Jess said before quickly kissing her. "It's weird to just have the two of us around today."

"The kids are coming over later, remember?" Rory reminded him.

"Yeah, but you know what I mean. I used to enjoy them running in here and jumping on the bed and giving me hand drawn cards." Jess reminisced. "How did they grow up so fast? Wasn't it just yesterday that they were babies? I feel like such an old man now."

Rory smirked and leaned closer to him. "Hey, don't say you're getting old because that would also make me old too."

"I'm getting gray hair."

"Just around your temples." Rory noted. "It's kinda sexy, actually."

Jess huffed and shook his head before drinking another sip of coffee.

"I like it being just the two of us again." Rory said. "It's like before the kids were born."

"It's quiet." Jess frowned. "I got used to having constant noise."

"Yes, but pretty soon Grandchildren will come along and we'll be wishing for peace and quiet." Rory smiled.

"Grandchildren" Jess snorted. "Ok, now that makes me feel old. I never thought I'd ever be a Grandfather."

"You'll be an amazing Grandfather." Rory assured him. "You're a great Father, so I'm sure the whole Grandfather thing will come naturally."

"You think it's far off?"

"Being Grandparents?" Rory asked and Jess nodded. "I don't know. Maybe not too far off. Grant and Caroline have been married for a year, so they've probably at least discussed it by now. Emily and Jacob are probably going to get engaged any day now."

"He came to talk to me, you know?" Jess smirked.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah" Jess nodded. "He asked me for my blessing to marry our Emily."

"What did you say?"

"After I glared at him for a while, but eventually gave him the 'ok'."

"You realize Emily might be pissed if she heard that, right?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" Jess frowned.

"Our Emily? The most fiercely independent girl on the planet. The girl who got upset with you for playing the overprotective Dad role with every boyfriend she's ever had. The girl who insists she can do everything on her own without any help from anyone. She would barely let me braid her hair when she was little. How do you think she would feel if she knew Jacob had asked permission for her to get married?" Rory asked.

"Jacob didn't really say it like that." Jess assured her. "In fact, he told me to keep the conversation private for the time being. He didn't want Emily to take it wrong. He just wanted to make sure I was cool with him being in our family."

Rory looked at Jess and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, when you put it like that it's not so bad. Sweet, actually. When is he going to propose?"

"I don't know exactly." Jess answered. "He has a ring, but is waiting for the right moment. He said he doesn't want it to be cheesy, but wants to find the perfect way to propose."

"Tell him not to wait too long."

"He said it would be within the next couple of months."

"I guess we better start saving up for a wedding then." Rory smiled. "Our little baby girl is going to be a married woman."

"Yes, almost two kids off and married, two to go." Jess laughed.

"Lucas and 'what's her name' seem to be a good couple."

"Stacy" Jess reminded her.

"Right, Stacy." Rory said.

"You really need to learn her name, Lucas likes her a lot."

"I know. It's just that she's a little wild and he's always been such a good kid."

"She's not going to be a bad influence on him. If anything, she's getting him to loosen up a little bit. Lucas has always been a little tightly wound. I think she'll be good for him."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked.

"It's classic Luke and Lorelai." Jess nodded, caused Rory to laugh.

"You're comparing this Stacy chick to my Mom?"

"Well, not exactly. She reminds me of what I imagine a teenage Lorelai to be like."

"That's a scary thought."

"Trust me, Stacy will be good for Lucas." Jess assured her.

"Ok, if you say so." Rory shrugged. "What about our little Ricky?"

"Rick" Jess corrected her. "He hates 'Ricky' now that he's an adult."

"He's eighteen." Rory sighed. "He's still my little baby."

"Don't let him hear that." Jess laughed. "He wants to be a man now."

"I guess." Rory sighed again. "My little baby is all grown up and off to college."

"Yup, he made it through high school in one piece."

"And so did you." Rory joked.

"He did seem to like imitating my high school years, that's for sure." Jess agreed. "I guess we had to have at least one mini-me out of the bunch."

"He liked to test us, that's for sure." Rory nodded.

"Yeah" Jess smirked and shook his head.

They finished breakfast and lay quietly in bed finishing their coffee.

"Thank you for breakfast." Jess whispered before kissing Rory.

"You're welcome. Thank you for being such a great father to our children." Rory said seriously. "You've always been there for them and loved them completely."

"Thanks. If there's one thing I learned from Jimmy is how not to be a father. He was a terrible example and I vowed to be different with my own kids."

"I'm really glad we had kids." Rory said and shook her head at how her words sounded. "That didn't come out right. You know what I mean, don't you?"

"Yeah, I get it." Jess nodded. "Neither one of us had the best Dad when we were growing up. When I was a teenager I never even thought I'd have kids."

"Good thing we never really discussed it before Grant was conceived. We'd never have made the decision." Rory smiled. "Grant was a really good surprise."

"Yeah, I was freaked out as hell when you told me I was going to be a father. Your right though, he was a really good surprise."

"Thank goodness we were married and had our act together by then." Rory noted. "I can't even imagine us as teenage parents."

"We would have worked it out." Jess stated. "It would have been hard as hell, but we'd have made it work." Jess smirked and turned to face her more. "Thank you for giving me this wonderful family. All of this, our lives together. I wouldn't have any of this if it wasn't for you. Thank you for supporting me in my role as a father. You're the best partner I could have asked for."

"Thank you for doing life with me." Rory smiled before kissing her husband.

"We're getting sappy in our old age." Jess smirked.

"I think we've earned the right to be." Rory laughed.


End file.
